priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord
Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord ''' (キャンディアラモードサイリウム) is worn by Mirei Minami. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It was first shown in Episode 1 of the anime, and this coord is used whenever Mirei Cyalume Changes up until Episode 13 . It is also used as Mirei's PriPara promotion outfit, and the coord becomes Mirei's casual coord in the anime from Episode 14 to Episode 38. This coord later appeared in the Encore Coord Limited Live. It's seen worn by Nao Ehime in PriPara Movie 4. User Appearance Dress A colorful dress that starts as a white tank top with a neon yellow band at the waist with two red and white glittering bows attached to it. One sleeve is neon yellow and green, while the other is white with blue lining and stripes. Around the neck is a chain of red and yellow beads, and pinned to the chest is a lime green and blue bow with three white pom-poms. The skirt is composed of five layers that consist of a solid lime green layer, a blue layer with many white pom-poms, a red and white striped layer, and two ruffled layers of yellow and white. Shoes Tall boots with white cuffs at the top of each one. One boot is red with blue heel and a chain of yellow and white beads, while the left boot is blue with red heel and white and green beads. At the top of each is also a glittering bow, the left being yellow and red, with the right being green and blue. Each have three white pom-poms. Both boots are worn with bright blue, yellow, red, and green striped stockings. Accessory A big glittering bow of red and blue with a pom-pom in the center. There is also another alternate accessory, this being a wrapped yellow and white candy. Game '''Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord is a Pop type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia *This coord and the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord and Holic Trick Cyalume Coord are the first cyalume coords to be worn as a casual coord. Gallery Official Coord Other 27004.jpg|Alternate Accessory Official Arts Pripara-New Character's.jpeg PriPara Main.jpg Mirei Profile.png Sophie and Mirei.png Prad5-mireille-key-visual-2.png Wiki-background Key Visual2.jpg Key Visual.jpg Wikia Banner.png PriPara Description.jpg MireiAvex2.png MireiAvex2-Transparent.png Movie-Poster.jpg Pri,cylume.jpg PriPara_-_15_110_06.png 81uf8Ca6ShL._SL1268_.jpg Mirei design art01.png 1524218887 1 13 373ee07553f169ab41780d8dbdbea25f.jpg Dl0NsadVAAATp7V.jpg Anime Screenshots Laala&Mirei new pose.jpg Mirei Cyalume Change.jpg 2000000.jpg Laala Mireille Cyalume Pose.jpg PPE5ranking.png Prad5-01-15.jpg Prad5-01-22.jpg 7PerformEnd.png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (81).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg 26Ep-14.png 24Ep-14.png 23Ep-14.png 20Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png 2Ep-14.png Ep-14.png Prad5-op229.jpg PriPara - 15 110 12.png Prad5-1159.jpg PriPara - 06 809 48.png PriPara - 06 809 47.png PriPara - 06 809 46.png PriPara - 06 809 45.png PriPara - 06 809 42.png PriPara - 06 809 41.png PriPara - 06 809 40.png Prad5-1427.jpg PriPara - 03 719 59.png PriPara - 03 719 58.png PriPara - 03 719 56.png PriPara - 03 719 55.png Screenshot (178).png Arcade Game Candy Alamade CCAG.png Candy Alamade CCAG2.png Cover.png Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Promotion Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:2014 1st Live Collection Category:Casual Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:Anime Category:2015 Series Encore Live Coords Category:Nao Coord